zeldafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Carte du Donjon
La Carte du Donjon ('チズ Chizu) est un élément présent depuis le premier The Legend of Zelda. Elle apparaîtra ensuite dans la plupart des épisodes de la saga et se situe généralement à l'intérieur d'un coffre. Cet item permet d'afficher dans un menu spécifique l'intégralité des pièces présentes dans un donjon. C'est un objet important qui permet de se repérer plus facilement et de trouver les salles qui n'ont pas encore été découvertes. Dans la plupart des jeux, les salles qui n'ont pas encore été découvertes apparaissent sur la carte avec une couleur plus sombre que les salles déjà explorées. Elle peut être combinée avec la boussole, pour déterminer plus facilement les objectifs à venir. Dans chaque jeu, la carte et la boussole vont guider Link vers la salle abritant le Boss du donjon. Chaque donjon possède généralement sa propre carte, et il faudra la récupérer à chaque fois. Il s'agit généralement du premier objet important que Link va trouver, à chaque fois qu'il pénétrera dans un nouveau donjon. Elle est cependant toujours facultative et n'est pas indispensable pour finir les donjons. The Legend of Zelda left|15pxContrairement à tous les épisodes suivants, la carte ne se trouvera pas à l'intérieur d'un coffre. Elle se trouve généralement dans une des premières pièces du donjon, et elle apparaît une fois que tous les ennemis ont été éliminés. Dans cet épisode, elle est encore assez rudimentaire. Il n'y a pas d'étages dans les donjons, ni de menu spécifique pour la carte. Elle apparaît directement en haut de l'écran, et chaque carré représente une salle. Les salles apparaissent toutes de la même couleur, qu'elles aient déjà été explorées ou non. Si Link récupère également la boussole, cette dernière indiquera sur la carte la position du fragment de Triforce de la Sagesse. A Link to the Past left|16pxC'est à partir de cet épisode qu'il faudra récupérer la carte à l'intérieur d'un coffre. Il faudra généralement activer un interrupteur, résoudre une petite énigme ou atteindre un endroit difficilement accessible pour obtenir le coffre et pouvoir l'ouvrir. Cette fois-ci, la carte montre tous les étages à partir d'un menu accessible, la couleur des salles non explorées est légèrement plus sombre et la taille des cases est variable en fonction de la taille de la pièce. Un petit point clignotant représente la position de Link et le grand coffre contenant l'objet du donjon est représenté par un rectangle rose. Utilisée en combinaison avec la boussole, elle permet également d'indiquer la salle dans laquelle se trouve le Boss. Link's Awakening leftCette fois-ci, la carte indiquera également la position de tous les coffres du donjon, lorsqu'elle est utilisée en combinaison avec la boussole. Les autres fonctions sont similaires à celles d'A Link to the Past. Ocarina of Time & Majora's Mask left|45pxDans ces deux épisodes, les cartes sont strictement similaires. En tant qu'objet important, elle se situe toujours dans un grand coffre, et déclenchera une petite cut-scene lors de l'ouverture. Une petite nouveauté qui sera reprise dans tous les épisodes 3D suivants. Cette fois-ci, il existe un petit emplacement en bas de l'écran, complémentaire du menu de la carte, qui indique en temps réel la pièce dans laquelle LInk se trouve. De plus, la boussole permet de différencier les coffres déjà ouverts de ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore été. Elle permet également de suivre les déplacements de Link, via un petit triangle jaune qui s'affiche sur la carte. Ce qui permet de se repérer beaucoup plus facilement. Les autres fonctions présentes dans les épisodes précédents sont également de la partie. Si Link ne possède pas la carte, les fonctions de la boussole seront quand même présentes, mais elles s'afficheront dans un carré entièrement vide. Lorsque Link récupère la carte, on peut voir un dessin de dodongo sur cette dernière, peu importe le donjon dans lequel Link se trouve. La phrase "Nintendo Head Office" est également écrite en caractères hyliens. Oracle of Ages & Oracle of Seasons leftLa carte utilise un sprite strictement identique à celle de Link's Awakening. Les fonctions de la carte sont strictement les mêmes, y compris la localisation des coffres dans le cas où Link a également récupéré la Boussole. The Wind Waker left|45pxLes fonctions de la carte sont similaires à celles d'Ocarina of Time. Cependant, elle est désormais beaucoup plus colorée et permet de voir la construction des salles de manière beaucoup plus distincte. (Plate-formes, rivières, allées étroites, etc...) Le menu de la carte permet en outre de zoomer et dézoomer pour observer plus facilement certains détails. L'artwork de l'objet a des caractères hyliens écrits dessus, le titre signifiant Dungeon Mab. (Ce devrait être Dungeon Map, mais il y a eu une erreur de traduction.) 3 autres messages sont présents : "Traps are Numerous", "Enemies are somewhat sparse" et "Carelessness in unconscionable". Le dos de la carte indique le message "Good fortune to the true hero". The Minish Cap leftLe sprite utilisé pour la carte est désormais différent de celui utilisé dans les autres épisodes 2D. Cependant, les fonctions restent toujours identiques, même si les nouveautés apportées par les épisodes 3D ne sont pas présentes. L'artwork officiel utilisé est identique à celui de The Wind Waker Twilight Princess left|100pxLa langue hylienne utilisée sur les cartes des épisodes 3D est toujours présente. Cette fois-ci, c'est le nom du donjon dans lequel Link se trouve qui sera indiqué. A noter également que dans les ruines des Pics Blancs, la femme du Yéti, Matornia va donner à Link une carte du Manoir, qui se substitue à la carte du donjon. Phantom Hourglass & Spirit Tracks Contrairement aux épisodes suivants, les cartes sont affichées par défaut et ne nécessitent pas de récupérer un objet spécifique. Cependant, les plans de chaque étage ne s'afficheront qu'au moment où Link les atteindra pour la première fois. La carte s'affiche sur l'écran du bas de la Nintendo DS et il est possible de faire des annotations via l'écran tactile, pour marquer la position de certains points d'intérêt qui méritent d'y revenir plus tard. Skyward Sword leftDans cet opus, il n'y a plus de boussole. Ses fonctions de repérage sont désormais directement intégrées à l'intérieur de la carte. En plus d'avoir les mêmes fonctions que les autres épisodes 3D, elle permet également d'afficher des éléments contextuels en fonction du donjon ou de certaines missions. A Link Between Worlds Comme dans les opus DS, la carte du donjon n'est pas un objet et s'affiche directement à l'écran quand Link entre dans un donjon. En trouvant la boussole, l'emplacement des coffres et des clés s'ajoute sur la carte. Galerie Carte_Donjon_LoZ.png|Link et sa carte dans The Legend of Zelda. Carte_Donjon_Artwork_LoZ.png|Artwork de la carte de The Legend of Zelda. Carte_Donjon_Artwork_ALttP.jpg|Link dans un sombre donjon avec la carte (Link's Awakening). Carte_Donjon_OoT.png|Artwork de la carte dans Ocarina of Time. Carte du Donjon OoT3D.png|Carte du donjon dans Ocarina of Time 3D. Link Minish carte.png|Link qui regarde une carte dans The Minish Cap. Carte_Donjon_Artwork_ST.png|Link dessine des annotations (Phantom Hourglass & Spirit Tracks). Carte du Donjon SS.png|Link obtient une carte du donjon dans Skyward Sword. Catégorie:Objets de The Legend of Zelda Catégorie:Objets d'A Link to the Past Catégorie:Objets de Link's Awakening Catégorie:Objets d'Ocarina of Time Catégorie:Objets de Majora's Mask Catégorie:Objets d'Oracle of Ages Catégorie:Objets d'Oracle of Seasons Catégorie:Objets de The Wind Waker Catégorie:Objets de The Minish Cap Catégorie:Objets de Twilight Princess Catégorie:Objets de Phantom Hourglass Catégorie:Objets de Spirit Tracks Catégorie:Objets de Skyward Sword Catégorie:Objets d'A Link Between Worlds Catégorie:Cartes